Dragons Soul
by Light Of Lanayru
Summary: Trapped for a thousand years...They say every mask has a soul...  But I am different from the others...Why?...Because my powers are stronger, and because I am the heart shaped mask with the soul of the dragon.


_**Dragons Soul**_

XXSkull KidXX  
>My eyes open for the first time in one thousand years...<br>Where am I?  
>I try to speak or to move, but for some reason I can not...<br>One thousand years ago I was defeated.  
>Three days and on the fourth I died...<br>It is revenge that I seek...Towards the one who killed me...Towards all of them...  
>They turned me into a mask...And nothing more.<br>I see a small imp come by, he tries to distract the person that is carrying me along.  
><em>"Shoo!"<em> I here the person say.  
>The imp quickly grabbed me...<br>This is my chance.  
>The imp placed the mask on his face.<br>_"What have you done!"_ The guy yelled.  
>I have control over this imp...This skull kid...<br>I ran towards the swamp and entered the temple within it.  
>I see a giant within the under ground tunnel.<br>_"We meet again...This time it will be the last!" I tell him.  
>"Who are you?"<em> The giant asked.  
><em>"You don't remember me. Do you?" I ask.<br>"You turned me into this mask...You will become one too!"_ I tell him.  
><em>"What are you doing!"<em> He asked in a panicked voice.  
><em>"Exactly what you did to me so long ago..."<em>  
>I create a ball of energy and shot it towards him.<br>_"NO!"_ The giant yelled as it fell to the ground.  
>A mask appeared on the face of the guardian...<br>The mask held the element of earth.  
><em>"Pathetic."<em> I tell him as I exit the temple.  
>The temple began to sink into the ground.<br>I quickly make my way out of the swamp.  
><em>Ocean...<br>Valley...  
>Mountain...<br>Canyon...  
><em>each of these have a guardian...Ones that will be destroyed...  
>Each of them wearing a mask that seals them away...Unable to reach this realm...<br>Now I must do one last thing...Go to the clock tower...  
>I quickly make my way to the town...<br>_"Hey! What are you doing with that mask!"_ A man yelled.  
>I turned around to face him...Twice my height.<br>_"Eeh hee hee! Who do you think you are!"_ I question.  
><em>"I have heard about that that mask! Get rid of it immediately!"<em> He demands.  
><em>"I must tell Anju..."<em> He said.  
><em>"Not so fast!"<em> I tell him.  
>I wave my hand in front of him...And turned him into a child.<br>The power that I held one thousand years ago I have now!  
>The kid looked around.<br>_"Wha-?"_ He questions.  
>I just laugh...He has no idea...<br>The boy ran up a flight of stair that was next to a red mail box.  
>I look over at the clock tower.<br>The moon will fall...Three days...And on the fourth...They will suffer...Just like I did.  
>I quickly approached the clock tower in the center of the town and open the door.<br>The time is near...No one can stop me...  
>XXSkull KidXX<p>

XXKafeiXX  
><em>"What happened!"<em> I question as I enter my shop.  
>Why am I, a child?<br>...I...I can't just stay in here for ever...But...I can't let Anju see me like this.  
>Why did that Imp do that?<br>_"Come..."_ I hear a voice say...The voice sounded peaceful.  
>I open the door and looked out.<br>_"This way!"_ I here it say just as a golden colored fox ran across the small bridge.  
>That's weird...That fox has...Three tails? A-am I seeing things.<br>I follow this fox, hoping that it isn't just an illusion.  
>I follow him out the south entrance of Clock Town.<br>The fox runs out towards a small meadow...  
>The small fox laughed as it came to a stop.<br>The golden colored fox smiled, if that's possible...  
><em>"Riddle me this..."<em> The fox says.  
>I stare at this creature in disbelief.<br>_"What is the name of the realm bound to this one?...One has a ruler...One has guardians...This ones Termina the other is? What?"_ The fox asks.  
><em>"What do you mean?"<em> I ask confused.  
><em>"Another land...That has the crest of the triforce...This land has it the crest upside down in the shape of an owl..."<em> It says.  
>I think for a moment and then respond.<br>_"Hyrule?"_  
>The fox squeals in excitement.<br>_"Exactly!"  
>"Who are you?"<em> I ask.  
><em>"I'm Keaton!"<em> It tells me.  
><em>"And you?"<br>"Kafei."_ I respond.  
><em>"Hold on one moment."<em> The creature said as it ran up the near tree.  
>A few seconds later he comes back down holding a mask.<br>_"Here take this..."_ He tells me.  
>I take the mask from the small creature and then he runs away.<br>I look down at the mask the resembles the foxes face.  
>I put on the mask and walk back into clock town...Hoping no one recognizes me...<br>XXKafeiXX  
>XXAnjuXX<br>_"Where is he...It's no like him to be late... "_ I said to myself as I paced back and forth in the inn  
>He was supposed to meet me here over an hour ago...<br>I decide to go check if he's okay.  
>The inn will be fine for a few minutes.<br>And so I look around clock town to see if I can find him...  
>He's not anywhere...So I decide to go to south clock town..."Maybe he's there..."<br>I walk up the stairs into the small section of town...  
>If he was to be any where...I hope it's here...<br>I walk over the small bridge and walk up to the door  
><em>"Kafei?"<em> I ask as I knock...  
>No response...<br>"Where is he?" I ask quietly.  
>Has...He left?...If so...Then where?<br>I slowly made my way back to the inn asking every one I passed if they had seen him...  
>But they all just shook their heads and said no...<p>

XXAnjuXX  
>XXKafeiXX<br>What do I do?  
>I can't answer...<br>I sit down on the ground against the door...I hope she's not worried.  
>Who am I kidding...This is Anju...She's always worried...<br>I heard her knock on the door and call my name once more.  
>But I just sat quietly...<br>I heard her ask herself where I might be...  
>But she'll never know how close she was...<br>XXKafeiXX  
>XXLinkXX<br>Why am I suppose to go to Termina?  
>I think about this as I ride Epona though the forrest.<br>Zelda told me that she saw what happened to that land a few months after I went to the temple of time...And when I returned seven years into the past...I am told of what will happen...  
>But why didn't I come before the first time it happened?<br>This land has already been destroyed once...But, who destroyed it?...  
>Who would have had enough power to destroy an entire land...<br>Not even having the triforce of power...  
>I look ahead to see a person wearing this strange mask with spikes in it.<br>It scared Epona making her rear up and knocking me to the ground.  
>Time passes...How long was I knocked out?...<br>As I stagger to my feet I look around for Epona.  
>Where is she?<br>I play her song on the Ocarina...But still, she does not come...  
>I make my way thought the forest and stop in front of a small river.<br>I here some one laugh.  
><em>"Who's there?"<em> I question as I wield my sword.  
>That same Imp appeared before me.<br>_"What did you do with Epona!"_ I yell at him.  
><em>"Eee hee hee! I did you a favor and got rid of it..." <em>It tells me.  
>There were two fairies flying next to him.<br>One purple and one white, they wouldn't stop arguing.  
>The Imp laughed one more time and waved his hand.<br>_"What's happening!"_ I yell as everything around me goes dark.  
>I look around confused...Where am I?<br>This gigantic Deku walks up to me for a moment.  
>It seems as if the Deku has grown bigger...<br>Or...Am I getting smaller?  
>The giant deku quickly runs away.<br>Who ever that Deku was...I better stay away from them...  
>I wake up and that Imp is still standing there.<br>He looks at me for a moment and then runs though a door.  
>As soon as he and the purple fairy go though the door shuts, resulting in the white fairy slamming against the large stone door.<br>The fairy flys over to me.  
><em>"Who are you?"<em> I ask confused.  
><em>"I'm Tatl...Please you must help me get back to my brother!"<em> She said as she flew back towards the door...How would we be able to open it?  
>XXLinkXX<br>XXSkull KidXX  
><em>"Wait! Where's Tatl!"<em> I here the fairy say...Why do they keep following me anyways...  
><em>"We don't need her Tael!"<em> I tell him.  
><em>"Wha-? How could you say such a thing!"<em> He tells me.  
>I ignore him as I quickly run out of the clock tower and I head towards the door that rest right beneath the clock. I look up at the clock...<em>"Seventy-two hours remain.<br>Seventy-two...Then...I will have my revenge..." _ I say quietly.  
><em>"What!"<em> The fairy says as it chimes...Why were these fairies so annoying.  
><em>"Revenge! Revenge for what! Skull kid...Are you okay!"<em> The fairy asks.  
><em>"You have no idea who I am...I am not the one that you call the skull kid..."<em> I tell him.  
>The fairy backs away.<br>_"Then who are you!"_ He asks.  
><em>"You will find out...Soon enough..."<em> I tell him as I open the door to the clock tower.  
>I walk up the stairs and look up at the moon.<br>The town will pay for their mistake...  
>They couldn't just leave me alone...<br>Constantly trying to kill me for my armor...Thinking that it would grant them a wish...  
>They were wrong...And I will show them how very wrong they were...<br>XXSkull Kid?XX  
>XXDeku LinkXX<br>I watch as Tatl tries to open the door.  
><em>"Let me try."<em> I tell her as I walk over to it.  
>I grab the bottom of the door and pull up.<br>The door goes all the way to the top, from one little push.  
>I quickly ran under the door with Tatl, as soon as we ran under the door fell back down...This time for good.<br>I make my way up the ramps. And look over to the side to see a giant water wheel.  
><em>"What's that for?"<em> I wonder.  
>As I turn the next corner I run into some one.<br>They turn around. I can tell you that he looked very scary.  
><em>"What is a Deku doing here?"<em> He asks.  
><em>"W-well I was human...But that skull kid wearing that mask turned me into one."<em> I tell him.  
><em>"A m-mask?...What did is look like?"<em> He asks concerned.  
><em>"...It was a heart shaped mask with spikes around it..."<em> I tell him.  
><em>"WHAT!"<em> He yells as he starts spiraling.  
><em>"No, no, no! This can not be true! You must get that mask back...I'm telling you! Bad things will happen if you don't get that mask back to me!"<em> He yells.  
><em>"Why should I give it to you? How do I know you'll not use it?"<em>  
>The mask sales man calms down.<br>_"Because that was my mask in the first place."_ He says.  
><em>"Okay...I'll find the mask...But how will I turn back into a human?" <em>I ask.  
><em>"By playing the song of healing..."<em> He tells me.  
><em>"How will that help?" <em>I ask.  
><em>"The song holds a magic power...When you play it you will return to your true self." <em>He says.  
>I try and find the Ocarina of Time...But instead I find a strange trumpet instrument...As if there were five trumpets combined.<br>_"No...That will not do...You must find the Ocarina of Time."_ He tells me.  
>I look at him in disbelief...I can't be a Deku for that long...<br>_"Why?"_ I ask.  
><em>Because the Ocarina of Time holds a power..."<em> He says.  
><em>Okay..."<em> I said as I exit the building.  
>I look around...Every thing is so much different that Hyrule.<br>I take a few steps forward and then turn around to face building.  
><em>"It's a clock!"<em> I said.  
>The clock had many strange markings on it and it wasn't marked with numbers.<br>How could any one read it?  
>Where could the Ocarina be?...<br>...Skull kid must have taken it from me when he turned me into a shrub..  
>Now what could he have done with it?<br>XXDeku LinkXX  
>XXTaelXX<br>What does he mean he's not Skull Kid...He's hasn't been the same ever since the giants stopped talking to him...What could be wrong with him?  
><em>"Why are you doing this?..."<em> I ask sadly...  
><em>"Haven't you been listening to me!"<em> He yells as he swats me away like a fly.  
>I slowly backed away.<br>This isn't our Skull Kid...  
>This isn't the skull Kid that played with us, and kept us warm when it rained...<br>This isn't him...  
>I look over to him...Could it be the mask...<br>It would have to be...  
>There's nothing else that would cause him to act like this.<br>_"Skull Kid...Take off the mask..."_ I tell him.  
><em>"When will you learn?...I am not a Skull Kid...I'm just using him as a puppet..."<br>"Why!"_ I yell at him.  
><em>"Because when I was killed they carved my armor into a mask...And my soul has been trapped within it for a thousand years...That is why The moon must fall on this land..."<em> He tells me.  
>I watch in horror as he begins to bring the moon closer...<br>The moon looks so scary...I looks like it has a face...  
>Its red eyes flared as the skull kid brought it closer.<br>How will he be stopped...Temina...Needs a hero...  
>XXTaelXX<br>XXDeku LinkXX  
><em>"I've found it!" <em>I exclaimed as I held up the Ocarina.  
><em>"We must take the Ocarina to the Mask Sales Man. He said that you needed to play that song!"<em> Tatl tells me.  
>And so I head back to south clock town.<br>I see some one run up the stairs...So I decide to follow them.  
>I walk up the stairs and looked around the corner.<br>A lady with Orange hair was sitting on the small bench.  
>I walk up to her.<br>_"Oh, Hello Mr. shrub..."_ She said sadly.  
>I look over at the guy playing the song of storms...Making it rain...<br>_"I guess the rain makes you sad too...Oh, I think Deku like the rain..."_ She told me.  
>I walk back into clock town and go into the clock tower.<br>_"Okay...I'm back."_ I tell him.  
><em>"Great!"<em> He says.  
><em>"Now follow the notes that I play."<em> He says as he walks over to a piano...Hmm...Can't believe I didn't notice that before.  
>He plays the first few notes of the song and I follow along.<br>I play the first six notes...And just as I did the room grew darker, and once again I face the giant Deku.  
><em>"Please forgive me...I didn't realize that if I came close to you, that you would turn into a deku..."<em> It said.  
><em>"Who are you?"<em> I ask.  
><em>"I was the ruler of the palace before I died...I watched over the swamp...I used to be a traveler, and I crossed the four lands of Termina, making sure that they were safe...Until that imp came along...He put a curse on me...That when ever I came near a human...That they were to turn into a Deku...I could never come near a goron, or a zora...Or any human...I was to stay in the same small village for the rest of my life..."<em> It said sadly.  
>It told me that it was the Imp that had caused her death...Every one was being attacked by this Imp...Is this why Zelda sent me here?<br>The Deku told me that she also ruled the deku kingdom, but when she died her younger brother to her place...  
>Now I can continue on my journey.<br>I wave towards the deku as she walks away into the darkness that surrounded me.  
>I look down at the ground once I am back in the clock tower.<br>There is a mask resembling the face of a deku.  
>I slowly pick it up.<br>_"You can turn into a deku anytime you want to now."_ The mask salesman said.  
>I nod and then walk towards the door.<br>As soon as I walk outside the ground shook beneath me, almost knocking me to the ground.  
><em>"What the...?"<em> I say quietly as I look around. Many of the towns folk where gazing up at the sky. I look up to see the moon...It has a face...A scary looking face.  
>Is it possible that...The skull kid did that?<br>XXLinkXX  
>XXSkull Kid?XX<br>_"Less that seventy hours remain!"_ I said as I looked up at the moon.  
>I thought about the four giants...Each one of them was now locked inside of a mask.<br>It's almost like the giants didn't even try to stop me!  
><em>"Who is this?"<em> I question as I look over the clock tower.  
><em>"This kid? Why is he going to the swamp?"<em> I question as I silently follow.  
>I watched him go into the lost woods...Ha! He'll never be able to get though there!<br>But wait? Some one is helping him?...A monkey? Really?...  
>He goes into the forest. Who is he talking to?...Koume? "He can't help her! My powers are to strong!" I say as I look over the trees at him. He hands her a potion...<br>"The only one who makes potions is Kotake..." I say as I run back towards the town.  
>I look around at the four surrounding places of Termina...<br>They should be next...  
>I walk toward the mountains that held the goron village...Let's see...The Gorons are weak when in comes to snow...So the mountains should stay cold!<br>Since the giants aren't there to protect their precious land...  
>"This should be no problem at all!" I say as I walk towards the land.<br>I wave my hand over the land and snow began to pour to the ground.  
><em>"Yes! My powers are even stronger!"<em> I yell as I run toward the entrance of the mountains...  
><em>"No one can help you now!"<em> I say as I create two giant blocks of ice that blocked the path...  
><em>"They will all know who I am...They will <em>_**Never**__ make that mistake again...  
><em> XXSkull Kid?XX  
>XXLinkXX<br>I made my way though the swamp on a boat that Koume let me borrow.  
>The small boat took me to the entrance to a palace.<br>_"What's this?"_ I question as I walk though the small door. I look ahead to see three rafts floating in a line that led to yet another door.  
>I jump across the three rafts and stood before two plants.<br>I walk forward and two Deku sprout from the leaves.  
><em>"Outsider!"<em> One says to me.  
><em>"No humans are allowed to enter the palace!"<em> The second one says.  
>I took a few steps back and the deku burrowed into the ground.<br>_"Wait a second..."_ I say quietly as I quickly make my way back over the three rafts.  
>I took the deku mask out of my pocket.<br>"Will I stay a deku until I play that song?" I question.  
>"I guess now is a good time to find out." I say as I put the mask on my face.<br>I shut my eyes as horrible pain when though me as I morphed into the small creature.  
>I opened my eyes...I was much shorter...I was now a Deku!<br>I made my way back over the rafts and once again faced the two deku guards.  
><em>"You may enter the deku palace...But you have to enter the room strait down the hall...You may not enter the one to the left, or the one to the right."<em> He says.  
><em>"Okay."<em> I tell him.  
>The two deku guards burrowed into the ground, and this time, let me past.<br>Two monkeys came up to me.  
><em>"Please you must help our friend! Please follow me!"<em> It said as it ran into the Throne Room.  
>I walk into the throne room of the palace.<br>There were deku standing in front of the Deku King.  
><em>"I know that monkey was the one who kidnapped the Princess!"<em> I here one say.  
><em>"Yes, I saw him!"<em> Another said.  
><em>"Psst! Hey you!"<em> I hear some one say in a quiet voice.  
>I look over to the left side of the room, and in the giant cage there was a monkey tied to a pole.<br>_"Psst!"_ He calls again, this time a little louder.  
><em>"Please get me out of here! If you enter the door to the left and you will be able to get to me! Please help!"<em> He told me as he squirmed around.  
>I left the throne room and entered the door to the left.<br>One problem...There are deku guards every where.  
><em>"Hey!"<em> Tatl says.  
><em>"The deku only see you if you are almost directly in front of them! If you wait for one to turn around, you can walk right past him, and he won't even notice!"<em> She tells me.  
>I listen to what she had told me, and sure enough when a deku turned away, I could run right past him.<br>I made my way thought the first section, and the second one was a little harder.  
>Then on the third room there was a deku flower.<br>_"How do I use those?"_ I question.  
>I had see other deku burrow into the flowers and shoot up really fast.<br>That would defiantly help me reach the second floor up.  
>And so I burrow into the flower and I flew up in the air.<br>I used two flowers as small propellers to fly me over to the next part of this maze.  
>It took me awhile, but I finally made it into the cage.<br>_"I thought you had left!"_ The monkey said.  
><em>"Please! You have to listen to me! It wasn't me who captured the Deku Princess!" <em>He told me.  
><em>"I was trying to help her get out of the swamp!"<em>  
><em>"How do I help you?"<em> I ask.  
><em>"You need to play the song of awakening!"<em> He tells me.  
><em>"Don't you have an instrument?"<em> He asks.  
>I pull out the trumpet like instrument.<br>_"Listen closely."_ He said as he began to hum the song.  
>I listen to the song and then play in on the trumpet instrument.<br>_"Huh?"_ The deku king said as he looked over at the cage.  
><em>"How could he know that song! That has been in the royal deku family only!"<em> He said.  
><em>"Guards seize him!"<em> He ordered.  
>Before I knew it I was surrounded by two deku guards that threw me out of the palace.<br>"Since the deku princess is at the swamp...I guess that's where I go next" I told Tatl.  
>XXLinkXX<br>XXTaelXX  
><em>"That's it! Tell me who you are!"<em> I screamed.  
><em>"Do you really want to know?"<em> He question.  
><em>"Yes!"<em> I yell.  
><em>"Then I will tell you..."<em> he told me as he grabbed the mask that was on his face.  
>The power began to flow though his fingers and onto the mask.<br>The mask fell to the ground and a blue mist surrounded it.  
>It took the form of a large beast...A dragon...<br>He roared." This_ is who I am!"_ He said as he became clearer.  
><em>"I am the one that travelers tried to kill!"<em> He yelled.  
>Shocked of who this really was I floated back a few feet.<br>_"What scared?"_ He mocked.  
><em>"Skull Kid!"<em> I yelled as I looked over to him...He was lying on the ground life less.  
><em>"Don't bother!...He is still my puppet!"<em> He yelled as he used his power to make Skull Kid stand.  
><em>"This is my land now...I can do anything I want...Even if that is to destroy..."<em> He told me.  
>I...I have to warn Tatl...I have to warn every one! That he is going to destroy the town.<br>_"You are not going anywhere!"_ He said as he stepped in front of me.  
><em>"Who said I was going?"<em> I questioned.  
><em>"I know your thoughts without you even telling me..."<em> He told me.  
>This would mean that my mind would have to be blank if he was paying attention.<br>_"W-Who are you?"_ I ask.  
>There was a short pause.<br>_"I am Majora!"_ He told me.  
><em>"This mask lets me take control of this pathetic Skull Kid!"<em> He yelled as he summoned the skull kid to stand.  
><em>"See? And with this I can take over this land, and control it's people..." He said.<br>_XXTaelXX  
>XXLinkXX<br>I made it through the temple and defeated it's boss.  
>I picked up the mask of the jungle warrior and stepped into the blue light that was in the middle of the room.<br>I appeared before a tall being that began to speak in an ancient language. Tatl had to translate.  
><em>"Be...Beware of the mask that holds the spirit of the evil Majora...In the form of a mighty beast...His powers are stronger than that of the mask..."<em> Tatl translated.  
>The giant took a breath and continued talking.<br>_"You must free the other three giants of this land...If you help us...Then we will help you..."_ Tatl translated.  
>When the giant was finished talking I appeared back at the temple, but this time I was at the back of the temple where the Deku Princess was.<br>I took her back to the palace and she explained to the deku king what had happened.  
>So they let the monkey go and he scurried back to the forest...<br>One temple down three to go...  
>Three days later<br>The four monsters had been defeated and I headed to clock town...It was about eleven o' clock...One hour...And the doors to the tower would open.  
>I waited patiently...And finally the top of the clock tipped forward and the door opened..<br>It was the last five minutes. I looked over to Tatl who was by my side.  
>It was time...I walked up the stairs to the clock tower and saw skull kid standing there.<br>_"You're already too late!"_ He told me.  
><em>"No it's not..."<em> I told him as I pulled out the Ocarina of Time.  
>I played the song that would call upon the guardians...Oath To Order.<br>I played the song and one by one the giants surrounded the town.  
>All of them placed their hands on the falling rock...They could hold it...But not for long...<br>_"What!"_ The Skull Kid exclaimed as he looked around.  
>He immediately warped to the moon with me chasing after me.<br>_"Where is he?"_ I questioned.  
>I had to find the four children of the moon before I could battle.<br>I had to turn into a deku to find the first...A Goron for the second...A Zora for the third, and a human for the last.  
>When I found all of them...I entered the final boss room.<br>The mask was placed on the wall.  
>When I stepped forward it's eyes began to glow...And the battle had begin.<br>The mask had what looked like strings hanging down from the other side of it.  
>A mask was it's first form which I defeated as a Zora.<br>The second form of the monster was the same mask but it had many legs that looked like those of a spiders...I defeated it by a Deku...And the last form was a full body that had the markings of Majora...It was defeated by a Goron...  
>The mask laid on the ground motionlessly.<br>I took off the Gorons mask and walked over to the mask...It was lifeless.  
><em>"You think that, that is all?"<em> I here a voice question.  
><em>"Who's there?"<em> I ask as I drew my sword.  
><em>"Heh...You thought <em>_**that**__ was the battle?"_ It asked.  
>I looked around the room trying to find him.<br>_"Show yourself!"_ I told him.  
>Fire came from the ground and a large dragon with long white fur walked out.<br>He had armor on his back and tail, and at the tip of his tail he had hair, much similar to that of a lions.  
><em>"I am Majora...What you killed was simply my mask...Now...You must fight me...If you can...Time is running short...Those giants can't hold up the moon forever...And when they fall...So will the moon..." He told me.<em>  
><em>"Not if I can stop you..."<em> I told him.  
><em>"And how would that be? Is it that you have a mask?"<em> He questions.  
>How did he know what I was thinking?<br>_"Yes, I have a mask."_ I said as I pulled the fourth mask from my pocket, this was different from the rest of the masks...This one had a different power...This was the warrior mask.  
>I placed the mask on my face, and the pain was twice as intense of tuning into a Zora.<br>I open my eyes. I am now much taller and the sword that I now hold looks life two blades that swirled around creating a diamond like pattern.  
><em>"You think that you can really stop me?"<em> Majora snarled.  
><em>"Yes...And I will!"<em> I said as I came towards him with my sword.  
>The dragon swung it's armored tail around to stop the blow.<br>_"That's all you have?"_ The dragon said and then stood up on it's hind legs and began slashing its claws at me.  
>Good thing this mask gave me armor.<br>I raise my sword and slash at the beast.  
>He let out a roar as he pulled back for a moment and then was back into the fight.<br>The dragon let out another roar, but this time it sounded different.  
>Three gigantic spiders came rushing down from the ceiling.<br>_"What the?"_ I said quietly as I began swinging my sword at the large creatures.  
>What's this?...There armored!<br>I looked over the spiders trying to find a weak point...But where...Think...  
>The spiders began spitting venom at me and attacking me.<br>I manage to knock the spiders off of me long enough to run over to the other side of the strange looking room.  
><em>"Running from a fight, are we?"<em> Majora mocked.  
><em>"No, just getting enough space."<em> I tell him as I took off the mask I was wearing and put on another.  
><em>"You think you can defeat them by being a Deku! You've got to be kidding me!"<em> The dragon said as he looked over at me.  
><em>"I'm smaller and can fit into the deku flowers that are on the floor."<em> I tell him as I burrow into a flower.  
>The spiders try to get me, but the flower is almost like a safety zone.<br>As soon as a spider ran over the top of a flower, I bolted out of the ground knocking it over.  
>I quickly take off the deku mask and use my sword on the spider.<br>I jabbed my sword though the unarmored under belly on the creature.  
>And as I defeated the first, I defeated the other two the same exact way.<br>_"How is this possible?..."_ I hear Majora say quietly.  
>I put on the warrior mask and walk over to Majora.<br>_"I'm giving you a chance to surrender."_ I told him.  
><em>"Never!"<em> He hissed.  
><em>"Fine."<em> I said as I drew my sword.  
>Majora managed to hit my arm with his sharp claws.<br>I look at my arm for a moment and then I look back at the dragon.  
>Majora looked at me angrily.<br>_"If you attack me again...You will feel my wrath!"_ He exclaimed.  
>I held up my sword and swung at the beast and right before it hit the side of his face he stopped it with his claws.<br>_"I warned you..."_ He said with a scowl as he crushed the tip of the sword.  
><em>"You will die..."<em> He said in a low tone voice as he threw the sword to the ground along with me.  
>He pinned me to the ground by my thought with one claw.<br>He looked at me for a moment.  
><em>"The power that you have is only from a mask...My powers are real..."<em> He told me.  
><em>"That's...The...Point!"<em> I managed to say.  
>The dragon growled and tightened his grip on my thought.<br>_"Pathetic human...Haven't you learned? I can not be defeated!"_ He yelled at me.  
><em>"Hey!" <em>I heard a voice yell at Majora.  
>I open my eyes to see a small boy wearing Keaton's mask.<br>_"Run!...G-get away...from here!"_ I yell at him.  
><em>"He will not harm anyone else."<em> He stated.  
><em>"Kafue! Run!"<em> I yell at him.  
>Majora let go of my thought and I began to gasp for air.<br>_"And you think that you can fight me?"_ Majora questioned.  
>Kafei didn't move.<br>I ran up behind the dragon and drove my sword into his side.  
>I pulled my sword out...And...No blood?<br>The dragon roared with pain.  
><em>"You idiot!"<em> Majora said as he turned to face me.  
><em>"I am a spirit! I will not become whole!"<em> Majora yelled at me.  
>He looked back over at Kafei.<br>_"Looks like an easy kill."_ I heard Majora say as he walked towards him.  
><em>"Leave him alone!"<em> I yelled at the dragon as I stood between the two.  
><em>"And why should I?"<em> He asked.  
><em>"You can't just kill people!"<em> I yelled at Majora as I raised my sword.  
>I turned towards Kafei.<br>_"Get out of here now!"_ I told him.  
>The boy quickly ran to get out of this nightmare.<br>I look at the dragon.  
><em>"Go back to the place of which you came..."<em> I told him angrily.  
>We battled for at least an hour when Kafei looked back into the room.<br>_"The mask!"_ He yelled.  
><em>"The Mask?"<em> I question as I look over at Majora's mask.  
><em>"That's it!" <em>I said as I ran over to lifeless mask.  
><em>"Don't do it!"<em> Majora growled.  
>I picked up the mask and began walking towards the dragon.<br>_"No...No!"_ He said as he backed away.  
><em>"What? Running from a fight?"<em> I mocked him.  
>He backed up into the wall...He was trapped.<br>I forcefully put the mask on his face.  
>The dragon roared as it began to turn into a blue mist and being sucked into the mask.<br>Majora's mask fell to the ground. I walked over to it.  
>I looked at it's eyes. They began to glow orange for a moment and then when out.<br>I took off the mask I was wearing, and headed towards the glowing pillar in the middle of the room. Something caught my attention though.  
>There was a young man about seven-teen who was sitting against the wall holding Keaton's mask.<br>I look at him for a moment realizing that this was in fact Kafei.  
>He stood up and looked at me.<br>"Thank-You..." He told me.  
>I nodded as I headed to the blue light in the center of the room.<br>_"I only have one question about this whole thing..."_ Kafei said.  
><em>"What?"<em> I ask.  
><em>"Should you really give that mask back to that Mask Salesman?"<em> He asked.  
>I laughed a little at his joke and then stepped into the blue light.<br>_"You might want to come, I don't know how long this portal will stay open after I go though it."_ I told him.  
>He nodded and walked towards the blue light.<br>I appeared out side of the clock tower, And a few moments later Kafei appeared next to me.  
>He kept looking at Keaton's mask.<br>I looked up at the sky, the moon had returned to normal and the giants were walking back to the lands that they protected.  
>Kafei looked over to see Anju standing with tears in her eyes.<br>He walked up to her.  
>Anju looked up at Kafei.<br>_"I-I thought that you were gone..."_ She said as she hugged him." What_ happened?"_ She asked.  
><em>"It's a long story."<em> He said with a slight laugh then wrapped his arms around her.  
>Tatl had floated in front of me.<br>_"Link...W-where's Tael...A-and skull kid."_ She asked in a very concerned voiced.  
>I thought for a moment.<br>_"I don't know."_ I responded.  
>The ground began to rumble. Not because of the moon...But because of something different.<br>One of the four giants had stayed.  
>The giant lowered his hand and opened it.<br>Skull Kid was laying in the palm of the guardian.  
>Tael flew over to Tatl and then the two flew quickly over to Skull Kid.<br>_"Sk-Skull K-kid?"_ Tatl said in a shaky voice.  
>Tael looked at Skull Kid.<br>The two fairies landed next to him...He was their best friend...There only friend, from what Tatl had told me.  
>The two sat in silence as the giant placed him on the ground gently.<br>The skull kids eyes slowly opened, and he slowly sat up.  
><em>"Skull Kid!"<em> Tatl and Tael exclaimed as they hugged their friend.  
><em>"Wha-...What happened?"<em> He questioned as he looked around.  
><em>"Do you remember anything about a mask?"<em> Tatl asked.  
><em>"Yes...I was going to wear the mask to the carnival..."<em> He said.  
><em>"Well...I guess you kinda did."<em> Tael said.  
><em>"Huh? But the carnival of time is three days from now?"<em> He said.  
><em>"HEY YOU!"<em> Some one yelled as he ran up to skull kid.  
>It was the Happy Mask salesman.<br>_"How dare you take this mask! You didn't even ask for it! Then you try to destroy all of Termina! What were you thinking you idiot! That mask is very powerful and I need it back immediately!"_ He yelled at Skull Kid.  
>The poor little Skull Kid began crying.<br>_"Back off you cheese wad."_ Anju yelled at the Mask Salesman.  
><em>"You think that he meant to cause this?" She asked.<br>"Yes...I think he did."_ The Mask Salesman replied.  
><em>"Well why the heck were you carelessly carrying around a mask that could potentially kill us all! That's not something that you just stroll around a deep dark forest with! What did you think was going to happen!"<em> She yelled.  
><em>"I...Um..."<em> He began to say.  
><em>"Get lost!"<em> She yelled at him.  
><em>"Oh, wait...Before you go, DO YOU HAVE ANY MASKS THAT COULD POSSESS ANYONE AND KILL US ALL YOU PHYCO!"<em> She yelled in his face.  
><em>"I...Err...Have to...Leave now!"<em> The Mask Salesman said as he went running out of clock town.  
>Kafei looked at Anju for a moment.<br>"Sorry..." She said quietly."It's just that Mask Saleman was mean towards poor, little skull kid." She stated  
>I looked back at the clock tower.<br>The guardians were freed...  
>The curse was lifted from Termina...<br>The land was saved from the soul of the dragon...  
>XXLinkXX<p>

XXMajoraXX

Heh...Foolish child...You have not fully realized who I am...  
>I am Majora...Although I am trapped in this mask once more...<br>Time will set me free...Although I will not be fighting the same person...  
>I will be fighting the one with the triforce...The triforce of courage...<br>When that day comes...Precisely one thousand years from now...  
>I will kill the one who bares the triforce...<br>You have yet to understand though...  
>You can not kill a soul...<br>XXMajoraXX

_**Authors notes: Phew...I finally finished this! WhooHoo!...Ahem...And sorry about Anju freaking out at the last part...I just had to get that creepy Mask Salesman to go away somehow, and what's better then having him running away screaming like a baby?  
>Well, anywho...If you liked this story, please review! :)<strong>_

_**~LightOfLanayru **_


End file.
